gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 110
Introduction Inmate Suekichi tries to find ways to make Katsura fall asleep so he can make a secret escape. Plot Katsura is transported by boat to an impregnable and inescapable prison. An inmate, known as Suekichi manages to tunnel his way out of the prison which took him 15 years to create. In that time, he created that tunnel he mesmerized the patrol schedule and the sleep patterns of his fellow inmates. All he has to do now is wait for the perfect time to escape from the prison compound. His plans, however, are compromised by the arrival of Katsura. He introduces himself to Suekichi and offers as a token of goodwill, a Joui Towel. The arrival of Kastura, however, leaves Suekichi disconcerted. This is because Katsura's cell is right across from his own, making his escape plan practically impossible. In spite of this new wrinkle, Suekichi decides to play the waiting game with Katsura. Figuring he'll wait until he falls asleep to make his daring escape out of the prison compound. Suekichi gets his first chance since all new prisoners are forced to endure arduous manual labor tasks. That night, however, Suekichi realizes that Katsura sleeps with his eyes open. Astounded by this turn of events, he still tries to make an escape but Katsura then starts sleep moving. Where he readies himself in a crouching position. This whole experience leaves Suekichi sleepless for the entire night. The following day, Katsura notes Suekichi's restless look on his face due to his lack of sleep during breakfast. Not giving up on his plans, Suekichi plans to devise another plan to escape. That night after the lights out, Suekichi cogitates a plan that involves interacting with Katsura and coaxing him to fall asleep by counting sheep. The plan, however, as poignant as Katsura's sheep counting... was a complete fiasco. The next day while Suekichi contemplates how to escape with Katsura still hindering his plans during breakfast. A prisoner known as the Assassin Shachi appears at the table and taunts Katsura. He, on the other hand, is unfazed by Shachi's taunts notes that his kimono is ripped. Suekichi thinking that Katsura has done it by insulting the most dangerous prisoner on the grounds. Shachi's pride though is "crushed" since Katsura didn't know he purposely ripped it. This gives Suekichi an epiphany as he can use the tension between the two to create a diversion to finally escape. Later, Suekichi tries to talk with Shachi, however, he's far to busy trimming down all of his ripped kimonos. In the end, Katsura arrives to save Suekichi from Shachi's wraith. This is all because Suekichi ripped his own kimono to fit in with Shachi's gang whom soon become fast friends with Katsura. And soon he becomes the leader of the entire prison. Realizing the disparity of his chances of overcoming Katsura is next to none, Suekichi gives up on trying o escape. It's then realized that not only Katsura was trying to escape but every single prisoner on the island. The prison guards outside of the compound notice multiple holes outside the prison walls so they decide to fill them in. Characters *Katsura Kotarou *Suekichi *Shachi (debut) *Elizabeth (cameo) Trivia Category:Episodes